Opposites Attract Or do they?
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: Things change when Annabeth moves to New York. She left her old friends, family and life there for a fresh new start. But when Annabeth sets foot on school grounds, she spots Thalia, her all time best friend. But she is the only one she knows at her school, right? Wrong. Percy Jackson, her boy friend was there. And things won't be easy for Annabeth to keep their relationship going.
1. Prologue

**There are no demigods. Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Prologue- Annabeth**_

RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING! My alarm clock signalled a new day in a new year at a new school in a new city. My family and I had moved back to Manhattan after a few years in San Francisco. It was 7 o'clock, and I had to get to my new school, Goode High, by 8. It wasn't a long drive to school, so I had plenty of time to get ready.

I almost forgot. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter to Frederick Chase and Athena Chase. I'm 16 so I'm in Grade 11. I got a scholarship to Goode for my perfect grades. My mother, Athena, was a high scholar with an excellent architectural career. It was a pity she left me as soon as I was born. Now I'm stuck with my father who doesn't really care about me at all, my step-mother, and my two step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. Everyone thinks I'm a nerd or a loser because I love studying and get perfect grades. And add my love to Greek Mythology, yeah, total nerd(or a geek).

Right, back to reality. I wanted to fit in at the least this year(which was going to be hard considering that I got a scholarship to the school), so I added a bit of touch up that day. Of course that would only be for the first day; I don't really care about how I looked. Only a first impression would be important. I put on a bit of makeup to hide the dark circles that were under my eyes from the lack of sleep(I slept at 2 yesterday- or today) and I brushed my teeth and fixed my unruly hair. I grabbed some clothes to get changed into, which was a single shoulder grey T-shirt and bright blue skinny jeans. I had owl studs with a silver necklace and a blue watch. Perfect.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my grey Aeropostale messenger bag. I raced down the stairs and grabbed a piece of bread and found that everyone had already left. Great, I'll drive to school myself. After I finished my bread, I found grey boots, only to find them scribbled with colourful pens. It was Bobby and Matthew's piece of artwork. I sighed and started scrubbing on the marks, internally thanking it for being washable ink.

When I finished, it was back to the original grey state. I slipped them on and grabbed my keys and hopped into the car. It was a silver Porsche GT1, a gift from my mother. I had no idea why she would buy me such expensive things, especially because the car was normally used for races.

Athena would send me a credit card full of money for me to use, and sent a new one every time it ran out. God knows why she does that.

It only took a few minutes to get to school. It was bigger than I imagined. Way bigger than I imagined. There was no way I could navigate myself inside there. It looked exactly like East High School(no, I don't like High School Musical), except it was more than two times the size.

I got out of my car and sat on the hood, to wait for a few more minutes before I got inside and did all the new student things like finding my locker, getting my timetable. The usual things you'd do if you were new. I got out my notepad and started sketching designs of buildings, when I heard a familiar voice I couldn't put my finger on. I traced the voice and found a group of girls. A black haired girl, whose voice I had heard, caught my eye. The memory was so familiar, yet so far away. Black spiky hair, punk-goth clothes... Are those electric blue eyes? Yes!

"Annie? Yoo-hoo? You there?" Someone waved a hand in front of me as I stared at the now empty spot. I shook my head and turned to the voice.

"Thalia?" My eyes widened. She was still the same. Black hair, electric blue eyes, heavy eye makeup and punk clothes. In other words, my best friend.

"Yup! The one and only." I leapt up and hugged her.

"Thals! I didn't know you came to Goode. I would've told you I'd come here if I knew you're here!"

"Oh, c'mon Annie. We'll getcha sorted." Thalia smirked as she called me by my old nickname again. I glared at her, though she didn't flinch.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie." Thalia just rolled her eyes(which is not that rare) and dragged me into the school to start a whole new year


	2. New girl? I know her!

**_Here's my new chapter. I won't be able to upload for a few days/weeks cause I won't have my laptop!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Percy**_

_New girl? I know her!_

"So... How's it going?" I ask my best friend and cousin Nico. As usual, Nico was in his all black clothing with his black aviator jacket, skull shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots. In other words, a complete emo, even if he always protests that he isn't. In addition to that, his hair was brown-black that was messy and shaggy, as if he had just gotten out of bed, which was actually true in this instance. He had pale olive skin, and dark eyes that makes him look scarier than he already was. Not that he can scare me.

"Great! I just got woken up at 5 in the morning, I didn't eat breakfast, my sister moved to an all girls tour band group called the 'Hunters' and I get dragged into the pool. My life is perfect." He replied sarcastically. Did I mention that he hated the mornings even more than me, was extremely sarcastic and pessimistic as well as grumpy if he didn't have breakfast.

We were at the school pool that day. I dragged Nico along since he was always asleep at this time. The pool open up at 6:30 am for everyone, though I was usually the only one there. I was swim team captain and people say that I'm really popular. No bragging intended there. Everyone wonders why I hang with guys like Nico, who's always sitting in the corner. I don't understand why Nico is so anti-social. It's not like anyone's going to kill him or anything.

I changed into my swimming trunks and jumped into the water, drenching Nico in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" He glared at me. One of which reminded me of death itself. His eyes bored into me and looked through my soul, and I, of course, was fidgeting and looking down, uncomfortable because of his eyes. Oh, did I mention I had ADHD? Add dyslexia to that. It makes it impossible for me to get good grades. Really, I don't get how even Nico can get better grades than me! He's living a life under a rock! Seriously.

I swam around while Nico just sat there with his eyes on a book, which was quite surprising. He _never_ read a book.

"What are you_ reading_?" He looked at me with a look that obviously said "I read you know. Just because I'm in my room the whole time cracking rock music doesn't mean I don't read.". Yes, Nico's look can say that much.

"A book. I thought you can see that." He smirked. Rolling my eyes, I dove back into the pool and spent the next hour swimming.

After the swim, I rushed to the boys changing room and forced on a sea green T-shirt and jeans. I dried my jet black hair Meeting Nico at the door of the pool, we rushed to our lockers. But apparently, he had to go to the library to return his book.

When he left, I ran to my locker because I didn't want to bump into _her_. When I got there, I made a sigh of relief and stuffed my bag in it and grabbed all the books I needed for the next lesson.

"Hey, Perce." I turned around and there was Nico leaning on the locker next to his, with books already in his arms. I usually wonder how he can get ready faster than me even though I got to the lockers earlier than him. When I ask that, he always said it was "Voodoo magic."

"Hey. Where's Thals?" I asked the gothic boy. Thalia was my cousin and one of our closest friends. He shrugged.

"Probably with Piper, Katie and the other girls." She hung in such a large group, it was hard to name all of them. Piper and Katie were the ones closest to us. Piper was a Cherokee girl with choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that changed colours every few seconds. She was beautiful in her own way and always dressed it down.

If you see a girl wearing a flowery dress, that has flowing brown hair and grass green eyes, you'll know instantly that the girl is none other than Katie Gardner. She was an environmentalist, who cared for nature more than anything. Katie was really kind, though she did have a temper when it came to Connor and Travis Stoll, the pranksters.

I closed the locker door, just in time to see Thalia and a blonde haired girl enter the room. She was obviously new here. People started whispering as Thalia shot them looks making them go back to what ever they were doing. But we all knew they were still talking about her.

"Hey guys!" Thalia casually walked over to us nodded towards both Nico and I, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the blonde who turned to me. Her hair was in princess curls and her stormy grey eyes analyzed me through her thick lashes.

"Annabeth?

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Calypso attacks my boyfriend

_****_**Ok, here's a new chapter. Read on. I'll put a disclaimer in every other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any other characters in it other than the plot and the possible OCs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Annabeth**_

_Calypso attacks my boyfriend_

I got my schedule and locker number from the reception. It was the locker next to Thalia's and one of her friends, Piper. My schedule for Monday went like this:

8:00 - 8:10: Roll Call

8:20 - 9:10: American Literature(English)

9:20 - 10:10: Architecture

10:20 - 10: 35: Break

10:40 - 11:30: Mathematics- Algebra

11:40 - 12:30: Mythology

12:30 - 13:20: Lunch

13:25 - 14:15: Physical Education

14:25 - 15:15: Science- Chemistry

Thalia snatched the piece of paper from my hands and took out a crumpled up yellow paper from her pocket and compared the two. Her eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"We have PE, Mythology and English together." She grinned and handed me my schedule. I folded it up and stuffed it in my pocket. As I walked down the corridor, a boy immediately caught my eye. It felt like I knew him. He had messy jet black hair, his eyes were unable to be seen, athletic and was talking to a pale boy that looked like he hadn't ever gone into the sun.

Everyone started to whisper, pointing in our direction, which made me ever so uncomfortable, but thankfully, Thalia shot them looks which made them turn away. Her electric blue eyes can be _really _intimidating. She steered me towards the two boys I couldn't put my fingers on. The boy with messy jet black hair turn towards us, and I finally saw his eyes. Sea green. His eyes glued onto me. Thalia nodded towards him but he didn't look like he was paying any attention.

"Annabeth?" He stared at me. His voice. I recognized it.

"Percy? What-"

"What are you doing here?" He cut me off by saying the exact thing I was going to say. Seaweed brain. I smiled as both Thalia and the pale boy had their mouths wide open.

"Well, this is the school I'm going to attend now! I would have called you if I'd known you'd be here!" I laughed. But happy moments never last, do they?

"Hey, Percy! What are you doing with her?" A high pitch girly voice came from behind me. Percy looked like someone had just hit him upside the head. Then his expression turned serious.

"Calypso, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. So it'll be nice if you can leave me and her alone." The girl, Calypso, looked like she could kill me right then and there. She wore a short white sun dress that didn't show too much compared to her friends that were behind her who wore tiny dresses that barely covered anything. But she still, had the attitude.

"Oh c'mon Perce, why try and get me to be jealous when I'm always free for you." It took all my willpower to stop myself from punching her delicate little face. Thalia seemed to get really irritated by her.

"You, stay away from Percy and Annabeth. How long will it take for you to figure out that Percy doesn't want you! He's with Annabeth!" She snapped and opened the locker next to my new locker. The door hit Calypso so hard, I thought I saw a dent on the edge of it. I mentally snickered. Calypso turned away, but not before she whispered something in Percy's ear.

"Ugh, I hate her. You should watch out for her. She's the head cheerleader and she's in the 'popular clique'." The pale boy rolled his eyes, "I'm Nico by the way. Percy's cousin." He didn't look at all happy. Almost angry, with his mouth in a scowl. But I guessed I shouldn't judge people by their cover.

"Annabeth Chase." I stuck out a hand, but instead of taking it, he just nodded and turned to his locker which was next to the locker Percy was using, which meant that was his, and Thalia's was next to him. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang. I hurriedly stuffed all my unneeded books in my locker and followed Thalia to English. I didn't want to get lost; the school was so large, that once you got lost, you would never be found.

Room 304. The English room. Thalia lead me in and sat at the end of the room. I raised an eyebrow and sat right in the middle, at the very front. Hey, being at the front is very good for learning! Thalia looked like she was taking out her iPod as she plugged her ears and listened to something that was probably like Green Day.

The teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr Blofis. And seconds after he entered, Percy and Nico guested through the doors muttering apologies. Percy looked around the room and plopped next to me, while girls shot obvious glares at me. Nico trudged all the way to the back and slouched into the seat next to Thalia.

Mr Blofis looked at both boys for a moment then started teaching poetry. But having dyslexia doesn't help does it?

* * *

**That's the end of that! There were too many "Rachel- slut" fics so I thought I'll change things around and put Calypso as the popular girl and Rachel as another girl who has a desperate crush on Percy. If any of you don't like it, I'll take majority and change it if you like.**

**Sorry nothing really happened in this chap. I'm not American so I don't really know the class schedule there, so I just made one up. I'll put a few events such as ToD, spin the bottle etc. when I don't have any ideas.**

_**Please be nice and review. And if you aren't nice/kind... STILL REVIEW!**_


	4. RED Back in Buisness

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the newest chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Percy**_

_R.E.D. Back in buisness_

"So, Annabeth... Where were you? You know, before you came here." We were both in Mathematics Algebra, managing to get through the first half of the morning without a huge drama. Annabeth was writing away in her exercise book while I fiddled with my pen, occasionally doodling in my book, sending notes and looking at her. Thalia and Nico were both in Drama, probably listening to music for the whole time. Funny how Nico gets better grades than me.

"I was in San Francisco. With dad, Helen, Bobby and Matthew. You know all of them, right?" Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. I nodded. I had met all of them just last year. She and her family didn't seem that close, so it surprised me to know that they had lived with each other.

The rest of Algebra went slowly. I stared at the white board, not knowing a single thing that was going on. I heard the scratching of Annabeth's pen and the teacher talking. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

When the bell rang, I shoved my books into my arms and dashed out of the door, almost forgetting about Annabeth. I stopped with an almighty SCREECH and waited for her to catch up. We walked to Mythology, talking about our holidays and all the things you talk about when you have a reunion.

Room 512. The Mythology room. I opened the door as Annabeth walked inside, plopping into a seat right at the front, in the middle. A few seconds later, Thalia and Nico walked in, taking the seats next to ours. I ripped out a page from my book and scribbled on a note, just as the teacher walked in.

'Someone has a crush!' I had written. I crumpled it up and threw it at Nico, while the teacher's back was to me. It hit Nico on the head, and cut him off mid sentence while Thalia was listening to whatever he was talking about. The paper then landed to his desk. He ripped it open and stared at the note for a few seconds then threw it back at me, blushing deep red and glaring daggers. I snickered and threw it right back, just as the lesson started. Nico shoved it under his books and acted as if nothing happened, while Thalia reached under his books.

"Ms Grace. What are you doing?" The teacher, Mr Brunner, asked. Thals quickly reeled back her hand and opened her mouth to give an excuse.

"There was a spider," Annabeth gasped,"And it was inside the piece of paper so I need to throw it in the bin." I mentally laughed. As if Mr Brunner will believe that. He looked at Thalia intently but sighed.

"I expect more from you. Throw the paper in the bin." Thalia nodded and pulled the paper out. She walked over to the bin while, I think, reading the note. I don't know why but Thalia gets out of situation so well. She calmly sat back in her seat and Mr Brunner started teaching the class.

"This semester, we'll be learning more about Greek Mythology." Annabeth sat straight in her seat as the teacher continued, "Who can name the Twelve Olympians?" Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, me and a few others raised their hands. "Annabeth." He chose.

"So there's Zeus, King of gods, Lord of skies; Posiedon, Lord of the seas, Zeus's brother and Hades, Lord of the Underworld, the oldest brother of the three. They're the Big Three. Demeter, goddess of the harvest, and Hestia, goddess of the hearth, are the big three's sisters. Then there's Hera, Goddess of Marrage and Zeus' wife and sister. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom who was born from Zeus' brain; Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt and Apollo, god of the sun and music are twin archers; Hermes, god of travelers and thieves; Ares, god of war; Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths; Dionysus, god of wine are all children of Zeus. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty was born from sea foam, therefore is the eldest of the Twelve Olympians. Hestia and Hades are not the official Olympians, but I thought they should be included as Hades is one of the Big Three and Hestia was a former Olympian until she gave her throne to Dionysus." Annabeth rounded off her long speech, while most of the students in the room had their mouths wide open.

"Correct. I would like you to work in partners and write a page on a chosen god or goddess. This assignment is due tomorrow."

Annabeth and I instantly looked at each other and said, "Athena." "Poseidon." I heard Nico and Thalia arguing in the background about weather to write about Zeus or Hades, in which Thalia won in a few minutes(as usual).

"Seaweed Brain? Hello-o?" Annabeth waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and focused on Annabeth's voice.

"We can do Athena." I said, being the nice boy friend I was. Annabeth beamed and pulled out a piece of paper and started jotting things down. I sat there staring at Annabeth, looking at Nico and Thalia arguing(again) once in a while. It was basically like this for the whole lesson.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell went. I crammed all my books into my arms and waited for Annabeth. She collected her books and followed me out the door.

"Where do you want to do the assignment?" She asked as she walked next to me. I thought for a moment.

"You still have a lot of unpacking to do, right? How about my place." She nodded and ran to talk to Thalia. Then something dawned over me. It was lunch. I know you may be thinking: "How is lunch bad?" but trust me, if Calypso is trying to get you to say that you like her for the whole hour, lunch doesn't seem all that pleasant anymore. I just hoped for the best for that day, especially because Annabeth was here. Then I heard an all too familiar voice. But no, it's not Calypso(thank the gods).

"Hey Perce. Almost killed people lately?"

* * *

**So, so, so... How was it?**

**I really REALLY want you guys to read my other story:**

**- The Mask of Anubis: A Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, House of Anubis Crossover, but mainly Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson(which is why it's under that).**

**- I'm Kerri, nothing more: A Kane Chronicles & Percy Jackson Crossover. Following the story of a magician who is a daughter of Phobetor, God of Nightmares.**

**- Leo will be Leo: A Percy Jackson FanFiction(Kind of obvious). Following Leo's true thoughts and feelings and falling in love!**

**Yeah, that's all for the moment, but I'll post new stories soon! Keep your eyes... PEEEEEEEEEELED! Oh, and before I forget...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! It makes my day! PLEEEEEEEEEASE! Ok, till next time.**


	5. How Percy almost killed Rachel

_****_**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long. A week was it? I'm not going to go jabbing about the reasons because I don't think you want to waste your time reading them.**

**This is a filler chapter because a real chapter will take too long to publish. I'm half way through writing it.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

_**Filler Chapter 1- Percy**_

"Rachel?" The red-head stood in front of me as I turned around. She smirked.

"The one and only. Anything going on lately? You know, like cutting off people's heads and stuff." I frowned. I thought she had forgotten about that time, but of_ course _she had to drag on and tease me about it.

_It was around 3 years ago when Annabeth and I were training an arena. We were sword fighting because we both went to a camp where we did things like that. I was going to fight Annabeth when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I spun around and swung my sword, missing her head by centimeters because she ducked just in time. But she still had to get a haircut after it because her hair looked weird since I cut a bit of hair off._

"Can you stop reminding me of it? Even though it was really funny..." I trailed off. By the look on her face, she looked like she could murder me.

"It might have been funny for you, Jackson, but it wasn't for me. I could have died!" I laughed at her, as she faked a dying person.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you know Annabeth's here?" I pointed at her. She was talking to Thalia, "C'mon! Let's go see what their blabbing on about." I dragged Rachel over to the two.

* * *

**I know that was really, really short, but I wrote it in 10 mins or something because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Please review!**


End file.
